


Let me kiss you

by thicck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Scallison is mentioned for entertaining purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicck/pseuds/thicck
Summary: Inspired by the song Kiss You by One Direction.So tell me, girl, if everytime we touchYou get this kind of rushBaby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahIf you don't wanna take it slowAnd you just wanna take me homeBaby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahAnd let me kiss you
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven’t finished the series so I am ignoring the timeline and obviously canon pairings,,,,, but I hope it's fun! Enjoy!  
> Sorry for the English; not my first language

Stiles celebrates his 18th birthday doing a poor but soulful rendition of “I Will Survive” by Gloria Gaynor.

_1._

Derek goes to steady an unbalanced Stiles by grabbing his forearm. He has barely touched his skin when he flinches and retracts his hand faster than Scott fell in love with Allison. Stiles flails, trips, but gravity doesn’t win the fight and he manages to stay in his feet.

“Wow, thanks dude. I wasn’t going to fall or anything,” Stiles quips.

Derek just stares between his hand and Stiles’ forearm, frown everly present. Stiles is worried his face is going to get stuck like that. He has seen a smiling Derek and believes the world is worth saving just for that.

“Dude, you okay?,” Stiles asks, snapping his fingers in front of Derek’s face.

He seems to exit his daze then; says “Don’t call me dude,” and leaves.

Stiles wonders if the heat and shock-like sensation he felt when Derek touched him was real.

_2._

Stiles can’t help it, he has already stated he’s weak, like Allison when Scott turns the puppy eyes on, in front of a smiling Derek Hale. So he reaches to touch his cheek without thinking and -

Derek recoils, Stiles snatches his hand away. Just now there was a shock, a sparkling sensation coming from the point of contact.

“What-,” Stiles starts but Isaac arrives with a loud “I’m hungry. Pizza?,” Erica and Boyd trailing behind him.

When Stiles returns his attention to Derek, he’s gone.

_3._

There was a monster. Obviously. Because Derek cannot go a month, a week without being chased, attacked or almost killed to _death_ . Stiles should know. He's the one who always gets called. He's the one who can't _not_ care when Derek just exists, wrenched like a cat after being bathed by his misfortune and self-hatred. It's a sad sight.

There was a monster who almost killed Derek and Stiles just drops his bat, goes to him and hovers.

“Derek, dude. Tell me you're alive.”

Derek groans and wearily blinks his eyes.

Relief fills Stiles like Scott spots Allison in a crowd, rapid-fire.

He intends to stop Derek from getting up when the moron goes to do just that but his hand touches his torso and electricity sparkles between them. He retracts his hand as they both halt and stare.

_4._

“We are not going to Deaton’s, Stiles,” repeats Derek for the umpteenth time, but now with his handsome eyebrows of doom in full display. 

Unfortunately for him, Stiles has levelled up his immunity. “We are definitely going to Deaton’s, Derek. That shock-like sensation must be something- No. It is something, because that is just our luck, and we can’t afford to just not investigate. It could be dangerous!” Here he throws his hands up for emphasis, ungraceful as Scott drooling over Allison’s everything.

“I told you it’s nothing.” Derek, the unreasonable one, states with his arms crossed for increased effect.

Stiles is fed up. “Nothing, my ass- wait,” he realizes. “You know something. That’s why you’re discarding the possible- honestly highly probable- danger. You stingy hoarder of information!” He advances towards him through his rant to assert the correct landing of this new title.

“It’s nothing of your concern,” Derek lies through his teeth.

“Oh yeah,” taunts Stiles. “Then you don’t mind if I do this, huh,” he reaches over and envelops Derek in a rather forceful and totally awkward hug that immediately fills his body with millions of ants infused with static crawling through his nervous system. It hurts. He narrowly stops the scream from coming out but he’s panting when he says “Is this nothing, sourwolf?”

Derek ultimately, relents.

_5._

After Deaton asks them to show him, Stiles incredulously exclaiming “didn’t we tell you we almost passed out?,” and Derek being Derek, Deaton says “I see,” and doesn’t elaborate. Entirely unhelpful, like Scott when something is not about Allison.

“What?” Stiles tries anyway, Derek a shadow in his peripheral view.

“It’s a Mates matter,” he replies, slightly less unhelpful.

“What?” Stiles repeats. He doesn’t think he imagines the capital M in that word.

“No,” forces Derek, “I haven’t accepted it. It can’t be”. Terror, hope, guilt. The crossed arms are back.

“What can’t be? What are you guys talking about? Hello, concerned party here,” Stiles questions, impatient. “Can someone just explain so we can find a solution for it?” He doesn’t like the tense atmosphere around them, neither the implications of the conversation; it’s starting to make him anxious. He moves his toes.

Deaton is the one who answers, of course. “Mates are what we call the significant others for werewolves. They can be platonic or romantic relationship based on a deep understanding of each other, mutual trust and unbreakable loyalty. As it is, you are in a stage where the potential has been acknowledged by the magic and has decided to manifest itself in energy disturbances when both of you touch. It’s fairly common for it to happen between potential mates. As for how to solve the “problem”, you both would need to either accept the bond or reject it.”

“What?” Stiles manages, but with a completely different intonation this time.

_Finale._

Stiles and Derek are making their way downtown, to Derek’s new apartment, in an uncomfortable silence. Stiles decides to just take the werewolf by the fangs? claws? hilarious sideburns?

“Just look at the bright side, Derek. We don’t really need to do anything special to reject the bond; Deaton said to just maintain our distance for at least a month, and then you’ll be free of me,” a pause. “We. We’ll be free. It’s not like I don’t want to end this too, you know. Not like we touch much, but I would like not to feel pain when we do in the future. Not that we will, of course, just you know, if you’ll want- Anyway! I’ll just drop you off and we can continue our mutual ignorance of each other just to meet again in your predictable failed demise, what say you?”

Derek doesn’t say anything for a long while. Stiles taps his fingers in the steering wheel twice, side eyes him once, and when he’s turned the jeep on park, Derek speaks instead of getting out of the car.

It sounds like “What if I don’t want to reject it?” but Stiles must be more distracted than normal (even though he has been hyper aware of everything since Deaton’s) because that just can’t be it- “Stiles?”

“I’m sorry I thought you said you wanted to form a mate bond with me”, he tries to deadpan but it comes high pitched.

“Forget it,” Derek makes to exit but Stiles is having none of it.

“No, no, no, wait, wait. Just give me some time. You want to have a mate bond with me? Stiles, annoying Stiles? Dude, yeah, we save each other all the time and I have a reluctant investment in your well being but we hardly tolerate each other. You didn’t even wanted to go to Deaton’s,” which actually says a lot about Derek being aware of what was going on and what it entails.

“Trust." He says, takes a breath and continues. "Deaton said trust. And I… trust… you”, Derek states, voice so low and unenthusiastic Stiles is sure he pulled a muscle getting that out. “I’d like to… explore… that," he finishes, flexing his fingers while watching his claws pop out. In, out. In, out.

Stiles, after a moment of being utterly flabbergasted but ultimately flattered, steels himself, says “Okay,” bites his lips to avoid the totally understandable word vomit that wants to come out, and watches a minuscule drop of tension leave Derek. “So how do we do this?”

“Deaton said voluntary touching with intent should do it,” Derek replies.

“And what intent are we talking about-,” starts Stiles, trailing off because Derek is suddenly in his space, taking his chin with one tentative hand and aligning their mouths slowly. The skin-on-skin contact a buzz that turns into a thrilling tingling sensation when Derek asks “May I?," and Stiles returns “Yes," breathlessly.

Maybe Stiles was a little harsh with the whole Allison ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have half ideas that get me writing something but then I run out of fumes and abandon it for too much time so when I come back to it I don’t know where I was going with it and it's harder to finish,,,, Anyway I hope it worked out : D  
> Leave a comment if you'd like


End file.
